


Remedy For a Cold

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Illnesses, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Severus caught a cold.





	Remedy For a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
Self-prompt: fever  
*I myself had a cold when I wrote this*

All his classes were finally over for the day. He didn’t even give any detentions, he was feeling so bad. All he wanted right know was to get back to his quarters, down some potion and go to sleep.

When Severus reached his rooms at last, it seemed that he was feeling even worse than five minutes ago. His fever got worse, he had a piece of a sanding paper in his throat and his breathing was strangled. 

Once in his bedroom he toppled onto his bed and fell into a feverish slumber.

He woke up to a cool hand on his forehead. Harry’s fingers were cradling gently through his hair. A cup was pressed to his lips. 

“Here, drink this”. Harry’s voice was barely a whisper. Severus drank. His boots and robes were off. He was covered with a warm blanket. 

“Sleep now”. Harry kissed his forehead gently. Severus smiled weakly. He will definitely get better.


End file.
